


Like a Rockstar

by BBCGirl657



Series: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots [16]
Category: British Actor RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Unrelated (2007) RPF
Genre: AU Rockstar!Tom, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Performing made Tom feel like a rockstar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rockstar

Dani entered the club with her friend Jessa. 

They went over the bar as the band started to prep for their show. 

“Hottie at twelve o’clock”, Jessa said. 

Dani’s head turned and she saw him.

He had dark auburn hair with some ginger scruff on his cheeks. He was wearing a nearly see through blue shirt, nice fitting jeans, and a leather jacket. 

Dani smirked when his eyes met hers. She could get lost in those baby blues. 

* * *

“Mate, there’s a girl staring at you”, Mark said. 

Tom sighed and ignored the drummer. 

Women always stared at him. The price of being famous.

“She’s cute”, Jeff said, looking out into the crowd.

Tom stood up and said, “Fine. Where is she?” 

“The pretty blonde standing by the bar”, Mark told him. 

He turned his head and saw her. 

A small smirk crossed her lips. 

He returned the smirk with one of his own. “Throw out the set list”, Tom told them.

“What? We’ve been rehearsing this for weeks”, Jeff said.

“I’ve got this”, Tom said. He had a plan to get her and it didn’t include his backup. “Trust me”, Tom said.

“Whatever, mate”, Mark said exiting the stage. 

Tom pulled up a stool and grabbed his acoustic guitar. He adjusted the microphone and sat down. He quickly tuned the guitar and his eyes settled on hers as his began to sing.

 _She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene_  
I said don’t mind, but what do you mean I am the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round  
She said I am the one who will dance on the floor in the round

 _She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene_  
Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round

 _People always told me be careful of what you do_  
And don’t go around breaking young girls’ hearts  
And mother always told me be careful of who you love  
And be careful of what you do ‘cause the lie becomes the truth

 _Billie Jean is not my lover_  
She’s just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

Dani smirked as she moved closer to the stage, abandoning her friend at the bar. 

Tom’s eyes never left hers. After Tom finished the song, he stepped down off the stage and said, “I need a cigarette. Join me?” 

“I’d love to”, she said and followed him outside. 

As soon as they were out the back door, Tom slammed Dani up against the cold bricks and kissed her. 

Dani moaned at the taste of whiskey on his lips and tongue. 

After a few minutes, Tom pulled back, panting slightly.

“Now I really need a cigarette”, Dani breathed.

Tom chuckled and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket and lit one with his lighter. 

Dani pulled out her own pack of cigarettes and lit hers off the end of Tom’s. “I hope you’re not denying that he’s your son”, Dani said. 

“I _know_ that kid is my son”, Tom teased her.

“I should get back before Jessa gets suspicious”, Dani told him. She dropped the cigarette butt on the ground and crushed it under her heel. “I’ll see you at home, Mr. Hiddleston”, she said. 

“You’d better, Mrs. Hiddleston”, he said, smirking at her. 

She blew him a kiss before reentering the bar. 

Tom laughed at their charade. 

They had managed to fool even his band mates. 

He shook his head and went back inside to finish his set list.


End file.
